Barely Citrusy
by Seresteiras
Summary: What happens when TENSHl and KIKURI form a collaboration! All aboard the Yullentastic boat of fail! Oneshot Omake Yullen Lemon. Crack Summary Serious Fic rated M for safety precautions.


A/N: So uh, for the sake of Rukia's cookie xD, I'm posting this up. The first part is written by me, annnd it's a continuation by KIKURI in which she wrote more and even added an omake =D. Feel free to flame her as she didn't finish her fic 8D, or so she says lawl. Urh, so yeah xD; Enjoy!

Pairing: Allen x Kanda : Yullen

Rating: M

* * *

"K-Kanda?" Allen questioned nervously as he saw the evil smirk on the other man's face. Kanda placed his hand on the chest of the younger boy, pressing him harder and closer towards the wall. Allen's breathing pattern suddenly quickened as Kanda grazed his nose over his neck.

"S-Stop... K-Aaah!"

His yelps became a loud moan as the swordsman found his sensitive spot. His heart pounded against his chest while h gripped his nails against the rough skin on Kanda's shoulders. Kanda's chaste kisses went from the white-haired boy's lips down his jaw. Allen looked away, his face flushed and eyes closed tight. He hadn't expected this to happen, especially after Kanda had promised not to hurt him.

"Oh my god... K-Kanda..."

Kanda suddenly stopped, reached up and grabbed the boy's chin. His dark eyes looked straight into the surprised eyes of gray; his face leaned closer until his breath was against the shell of his ear.

"Moyashi... I promised I would never hurt you. I'm not planning to do that anytime soon. Just trust me..."

Allen shut his eyes as Kanda placed a chaste kiss upon his eyelid before kissing him roughly on his lips. Allen allowed a small gasp to escape from his mouth. Kanda's hands moved up towards his abdomen, the skin on fire. Suddenly, he stopped.

He gripped Allen by his head, his emotions hiding behind his long bangs.

"Kanda?"

Kanda's forehead touched the one of Allen's, his fingers running through his hair.

-END TENSHl-

* * *

The shivers sent up his spine burn like fire once they spread to his shoulders and Allen can't help but press himself closer to the older teen in an attempt to rid himself of the intense feeling.

Kanda barely registers this shift as he's far too busy at the moment, lips skimming the expanse of reddened skin on Allen's exposed throat. He can feel the other's pulse speeding faster and he wills his heart not to synchronize with it. Suddenly, Allen's hips are grinding into his. The resulting sensations cause him to release a broken gasp.

"Ngh...K-Kanda..."

With that Kanda can feel his control draining and with it comes a sick, icy fear that settles at the bottom of his stomach. But Allen is one step ahead of him as he pushes the other forward slightly and just as quickly, pulls him into a heated kiss. It's rough, wet, and it tastes too distinct, too Allen, and Kanda knows he can't turn back now. The tide of passion sweeps away any remnant of hesitation.

Finally, he pushes Allen into the mattress and crushes their lips together.

Allen lets out a broken moan into the kiss. His arms are wrapped loosely, but still tense, around Kanda's neck. He can acutely feel the blood rushing to his already straining erection. He's terribly dizzy from lack of air and possibly blood, but all he can focus on is Kanda. Kanda's delicious mouth on his own and Kanda's callused fingertips against his hypersensitive skin.

They remain like this for a while.

Nothing but heated lips and wanton moans.

A few moments after, Kanda pulls away to take off his shirt. Allen's twilight eyes open to take in the other's state. His now messy hair had been pulled out of it's rigid ponytail and hung like a curtain over their heads. The sight of Kanda's perfectly chiseled torso would have made the white haired teen jealous, but right now he just wants to admire the older. Allen runs his normal hand through Kanda's midnight locks and looks into stormy eyes.

"I love you."

Kanda freezes and gazes into those sparkling eyes that mere hours ago had been dead to the world. Allen's smile is small yet cavity-inducing sweet. And it's also _real_. It's so fucking genuine that Kanda just wants to punch him in the face. But he knows. He knows that smile is only for him.

So he descends slowly, lips grazing Allen's ear. Carefully, using his left hand, he undo's Allen's belt.

"Shut up."

Kanda moves down further, nibbling Allen's collarbone, before roughly shoving his hand into the younger's boxers.

"Ngh! Ahhh...Kanda!"

Allen moans hotly. He can't stop. Kanda's long fingers curled tightly around his sensitive flesh cause him to want to scream with every movement. It's as though Kanda knows this and he starts pumping faster, and his teeth close around a pink nub. Allen's breathing quickens and he starts to thrash. The sensation was too much…

"K-Kanda! Nn! Ahh..."

The older growls deep in his chest as his own erection hardened even more. Allen's harsh panting fills the air and Kanda runs his thumb over his head, squeezes him hard.

"Ahh!"

Allen comes hard and fast and coats their torsos in semen. The sight makes Kanda even more goddamn hard and he can't take it anymore. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and all but rips off any remaining articles of clothing, throwing them violently every which way. Kanda grabs the massage oil from earlier and despite the fact that he hates the smell, he slathers it onto his hands and Allen is already waiting, legs spread wide.

'What do you know, he can keep up.' The older thinks dryly.

The older teen swings the younger's pale legs atop his shoulders granting easier access to his virgin entrance. Before he can concentrate on how erotic Allen's position is he proceeds to stretch the teen, who takes it without a complaint. Because Allen knows he isn't going to be on the bottom every time.

"This is going to hurt, but don't you dare complain."

Allen frowns as much as he can in a situation like this. Sometimes Kanda just didn't make sense. But that didn't matter right now. All that matters is this. The two liars removing their masks.

The older grabs Allen's hips and eases him onto his length, groaning as the tight heat overcomes his senses and he just wants to screw Allen senseless.

So he does.

"Oh, God! K-Kanda!"

Allen can no longer stop the sounds escaping his throat, he can't even hear them. The pain and pleasure of every thrust is warring within him and it just makes it so much more...

"F-Faster! Kanda, please!"

Violent, consuming, burning, passionate. Nothing could describe it. Allen doesn't notice that Kanda has complied with his request. And soon they're both imprisoned by their flaming desires. Every thought is wiped from their minds for one fleeting, ethereal, heavenly moment. Nothing existed except the lovers who had finally become one.

The two collapse in a heap, seeing flashing lights and listening to joined breathing.

Moments pass unnoticed.

And that's all they need for now.

-End-

Lolwhutomake?

When Lavi breaks into Allen's room that morning he expects Allen to be of course, alone. Curled up in his bed _by himself_. Not to mention clothed and still a _virgin_.

But nope when Lavi enters Allen's room he isn't alone. He isn't curled up in bed by himself. He sure as hell isn't clothed and _God. _He's pretty damn sure Allen's not a virgin anymore. He turns away and rubs his eye almost comically, before staring once again. And that's when it hits him. Slams into him as hard as it bloody can.

It's not Lenalee in bed with Allen.

"Oh."

Lavi's mouth can only hang open as wide as it possibly fucking can. Because it's _Kanda _who's in bed with _Allen _of all people! His one green eye is striving to be as wide as his mouth and he could only pray up to that God they fought for, that his mouth could turn into a printer so he could just print this amazing image out of his head.

Just so he could confirm it was _real. _

Does this mean the feminine moans he had heard were coming from Allen? How the hell did Yu Kanda consent to this? Who seduced who? Who was on top?

There goes Lavi's mind down the gutter, and once it goes down it's not stopping for _anything._

"Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn! Yuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaan!"

It's as though God wants to make the situation worse, so the pair wakes at the same time screaming bloody murder. In his panic, Allen, being the clumsy teen he is, he accidentally pushes Kanda off the bed in an attempt to pull more sheets over his nuder than nude self.

"Dammit, Moyashi!" Kanda yells whilst scrambling off the really fucking cold stone floor. And that's when he remembers why he woke up.

And somehow so does Allen.

"L-Lavi, I can explain!"

Kanda was probably sending a death threat in Lavi's general direction but all that comes out is a bunch of Asian sounding stuff. And is that mortification he can see on the almighty Yu Kanda's face? Lavi gives his dear friend a once over.

"Damn, Yu-chan put on some pants. You should know I don't roll that way."

Kanda and Allen's faces are so bloody _priceless_. And that's when Lavi knows he should probably take this opportunity to run.

So he does. Lavi runs as fast as he can, laughing uncontrollably because it could be his last chance to do so. Because what's chasing him isn't the devil.

It's so much worse.

(A/N: So yeah. I wrote an omake. =D To distract readers from the failboat lemon. It worked right?)

Ahurhh, so yeah, our fail fic. =D Rate and Review pl0x!


End file.
